Prove You Wrong
by Lauren Domo
Summary: A fanfic based on the song Prove You Wrong by He Is We. Erin has always been there for Harry, but when Harry is always fancying the wrong girls, will he ever see that the one girl who will always be there for him is right in front of his eyes? Rated T because I'm paranoid :P


**Before I begin, let me just say that even though this is based on the song "Prove You Wrong" by He Is We, I wasn't able to put up the lyrics on this because apparently, it would be copyright and therefore result in the possibility of my account being deleted (which I do NOT want). So, if you want to have the whole story experience, you might want to listen to the song while reading this.**

* * *

I sat by the Black Lake with Harry by my side. He just got finished talking about how he's jealous of Dean Thomas because he's dating Ginny.

Honestly, I didn't have anything against Ginny, but I knew he shouldn't have to go through the pain of knowing that the person you like - maybe even love - likes someone else. I've been having to deal with it for the last two years so I knew how it felt. I still remember when I started developing a crush on Harry and he told me he liked another girl.

"Erin, what do you think about Cho?" Harry asked.

Harry and I were sitting on the couch in the common room. I was finishing up on my essay for Charms while Harry was scribbling random things on some parchment.

"Chang? Well, I dunno. I guess you can say I'm definitely not part of the 'Cho Chang Fan Club'. She can be pretty rude, whiney, and bitchy sometimes... Or a lot." I said, mumbling the last part even though I was pretty sure he heard me anyways.

"Oh," was all he said as he resumed scribbling on his parchment.

"Why do you ask?" I said. I had a faint clue, but I wanted to know if it was true or not.

"Er... Well, I sorta..." Harry mumbled.

"Fancy her?" I continued for him, but hoped it wasn't true.

Harry gave me a look of confusion and disbelief and asked, "How'd you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Harry," I said while looking down at my essay, "You don't think I've noticed you staring at her all the time?"

After that we remained silent. It was always one of my worst memories since it was the first time I felt my heart crack a little. I expected to get over it, but obviously I still liked Harry no matter how much I didn't want to.

I looked over at Harry. It was getting darker outside so I firgured we should go back into the castle soon. For some reason, though, I just wanted to stay where I was for a bit longer. I guess being anywhere near the water just helps me think better. I kept thinking about how Harry is always stuck liking a girl that is always with someone else. I was bothered that Harry couldn't see that a girl who would be happy to be with him was sitting next to him at this very second.

I leaned back and lay there on the grass. The stars were becoming visible. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard Harry lie down, too.

"You know," Harry said after a long period of silence, "why don't I just give up on this whole dating girls thing? I have no doubt this thing is gonna happen to me again and I don't wanna go through it a third time."

"Are you saying you're gonna go gay?" I joked. I stared laughing at the thought of Harry dating Ron or Malfoy.

I heard Harry start chuckling, too, until he said, "You know what I mean!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, still grinning, "I do believe you and Malfoy would make a lovely couple. When you're married would you be 'Harry Malfoy' or would he be 'Draco Potter'? Oh, you must invite me to the wedding!" I said, trying to hold my laughter.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled, trying to hold his laughter, too, "I'm serious, though. The whole dating thing has really become a bit pointless hasn't it? I thought it was supposed to bring happiness."

"Well, I believe it will," I said, "Once you find the right one."

"Why can't I just find the right one already and save all this confusion then?" Harry asked.

Without thinking, I replied, "Maybe you've already met her, but you just haven't realized it yet."

Harry stayed silent in thought before replying, "Well who do you suppose it could be?"

"I dunno," I said, "I just know that even though you're down about it right now, you'll be happy eventually."

"This is frustrating," he said.

"Believe me, I understand more than you think," I said, again, without thinking.

"What do you mean? Is there anyone you fancy right now?" he said, sitting up again.

"Well," I began, slowly, "Yeah... But I'm sure he doesn't have a clue. It's a similar situation to yours. He likes someone else."

"Oh," he replied.

After another long silence, I sat up and said, "In a way, I really don't think Ginny deserves you. If I were with you, I'd probably show you how much I love you every chance I got." I started laughing at how pathetic I sounded, but Harry stayed silent.

"I know how stupid I sound right now," I said.

I looked at Harry, who was already looking at me. He took my hand in his and said, "Thanks."

I still have no clue how many seconds, maybe even minutes, we sat there looking each other in the eyes. I felt like this was from a dream when he leaned forward and cupped my cheek with his hand. I leaned forward, too, and before I knew it his lips were touching mine. All the pieces of my heart that broke when he talked about how he felt about Cho or Ginny started to come together again.

Sadly, before I knew it, we both parted.

"I'm sorry," he said while looking down at the grass. Even in the dark, I could see his cheeks were red.

"It's fine," I replied. All of a sudden, my thoughts started going wild. 'It's fine. THAT'S ALL YOU CAN BLOODY SAY?! YOU KISS THE GUY YOU'VE LIKED SINCE 4TH YEAR AND THAT'S IT?! Wait, I just kissed Harry!"

"Erin, I don't even know if I should tell you this, but I've actually been wanting to do that for a while," Harry said. I could tell it took almost all of his courage to say that from the way he was still blushing.

"What about liking Ginny?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Tell him that you feel the same, don't remind him about the other girl he likes! Now he thinks that you didn't want to kiss him!'

"Honestly, I'm a bit confused about this whole thing myself. I feel like I'm only pretending to like her so I can get over the fact that I like you. I mean, you're my best friend! I shouldn't like you like that." he said, finally looking at me.

"Well, I guess we're both feeling something we shouldn't feel because," I swallowed and looked away, "well, I've sorta liked you since fourth year."

Shocked isn't even a good enough word to describe Harry's reaction. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish until he finally said, "R-really?"

I only nodded and said, "So, what does all of this mean? Are we gonna stay friends and pretend nothing happened or... You know, try out the whole 'being a couple' thing?"

"If you don't mind, I think I'd like to try out being a couple." Harry said with a goofy smile on his face.

I grinned and said, "I think I'd like that."

Harry and I leaned forward again for another kiss, only this time as boyfriend and girlfriend. It made me extremely happy to repeat the word in my head. 'Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend. I'm actually Harry Potter's girlfriend! And he's actually my boyfriend!'

After that we both walked back to the castle, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Aw :3 Okay, okay, I know that was pretty cheesey, (yum, cheese!) but I've been wanting to make a Harry/OC fanfic for a while now and I couldn't resist! Please be nice since this is my first Harry Potter fanfice and also my first songfic! Also, reviews would be VERY MUCH appreciated (unless they're mean, you can keep those to yourself thank you very much!) Anyways, thank you so much for reading and if you want more feel free to say so in a review!**


End file.
